Season 2 (VSSHS)
This is Season 2 of VSSHS. It aired from April 24, 2012 to November 14, 2012. A movie is installed within this season and shall premiere on December 28, 2012. There are 14 episodes for this season. '--Cast--' Main- Riley Ali as Alec Winston Jon Arnellius as Max Cortes Lyss as Nini Nicholson Sinayara as Bella York Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston Nikki Ann Junes as Millie Winston Aly A. Gutzhi as Mrs. Letireenos Avery Jack as Lilli Cruz Recurring- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston (nee Patterson) Denny Rocks as Maria Cortes (nee Danielle) Penny Gerandi as Principal Erika Sedners '--Episodes--' "Find those Falcons!"- April 24, 2012 On a field trip to Manhattan, Alec, Bella, Max, Nini, and Lilli all go scavenger hunting in Central Park but get lost. Will the Falcons be able to get back to the bus before it departs to South High School? "Show Some Falcon-Man-Ship!"- May 5, 2012 Alec gets jealous when jock Christiaan Orders becomes the top student in PE. In order to get over his jealousy, Alec rounds up the H.E.R.O.S. to create the Volty Ball to electricute Christiaan in the tournament. By accident, the actual ball and the Volty Ball get mixed-up when Alec gets to serve. Because he served the Volty Ball, Alec gets electricuted and his hair frizzed up. Guest star(s)- Mike Cesare as Christiaan Orders "A South Falcon Love Story"- May 18, 2012 Alec feels bored about his look and changes his hairstyle, creating a different aurora around South High School. He becomes unexpected friends of Lexa and Preston and Max ends up abandoning Alec due to his popularity. Then Alec tries to change his hair again and again and again until his hair spikes up like Einstein and becomes friendless. In order to change this, he handcuffs himself and some his peers, including Bella and Max, to save the H.E.R.O.S. Club from ending. When all goes well, it's just Alec and Bella handcuffed to the lockers and Bella expresses her feelings to Alec and kisses him. Alec gives a surprise with this. "The Story of Angela"- June 6, 2012 Alec and Max grow a suspicion when Mrs. Letireenos prevents them from going to the locker in back of the classroom. Max summons the soul Angela and discovers that Angela has a liking on him but Max doesn't. According to Nini's findings on Angela Wejunia, if a boy she likes doesn't like her back, she will then kidnap the one thing that is dear to him and enforce the boy to like her and be hers forever. This happens on Parent Teacher Conference and the locker opens and tries to grab Alec into the locker but Max's grip on Alec is so strong that Alec is saved and Max locks the locker and throws the key out the window. Guest star(s)- Juliya Santallios as Angela Wejunia "South Falcons...REVERSED!"- June 10, 2012 This is a parody of the show's pilot, "Not-So-South Falcons" but in a gender-switched version. Alexis Winston (Drianna Finn, in take of Alec Winston) visits South High School and meets Mac Cortes (Addy and Kayla McCoy-Ortiz, in take of Max Cortes) and they immediately become friends. They visit the A.W.E.S.O.M.E. Club, where they accidentally lure a swarm of termites into the Club and ruin it. Nino (Yekikyo Du, Jr., in take of Nini Nicholson) bans them until the girls fix the Club by stealing money from a bunch of Boy Scouts. Note- All of the main cast were absent for this episode only. "Falcon Telethon"- June 13, 2012 Mrs. Sedners is making budget cuts to the school funds and is about to end the H.E.R.O.S. Club. When Alec hears this, he will always make sure everyone is at its peace and rounds up a telethon to support the H.E.R.O.S. Club from ending. When Mrs. Sedners sees this, she is estactic and decides not to end the Club but to improve the Club by adding in a cooling-heating system. "She's My Falcon"- June 28, 2012 It's time for the Fa-la-la-la Gala and Bella asks Alec to the dance, which triggers Alec to think that he needs to become more than who he is to Bella. Max, Lilli, and Nini try to console Alec of his belief but Alec is ignorant and decides to become a gentleman. At the Gala, Bella is embarrassed when Lexa and her minions upload a video of a 5-year-old Bella (Roxanne Elmwood) dancing crazy to her favorite song. To save the day, Alec steps on stage and plays on his guitar "She's My Gal (Bella!)" to ease down Bella and the crowd. After the song, Alec and the gang dance with their partners and Alec and Bella share a kiss. Guest star(s)- Teena G. as Lexa Vega, Roxanne Elmwood as 5-year-old Bella York Song(s) featured- "She's My Gal (Bella!)" by Alec Winston (Riley Ali), "Oh, Whoa, Yeah!" (cameo appearance) by Riley Ali and Ryan DeMeerie "Maxie's New Job"- July 4, 2012 Maria gets hired by her brother Felipe at Uncle Felipe's Restuarant & Bar. Sadden, Max feels like a third wheel and Maria feels guilty so for Max's 13th birthday, she hires Max and changes the restaurant's name to Prince Maxie's Bar & Grill. "Never Wish On a Falcon"- July 12, 2012 It's Alec's 13th birthday and Alec wishes that, because of his family annoying him, he was never born. Nini, as an angel named Angelica, shows Alec the world without and discovers how much it changed. Guest star(s)- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston "VSSHS: Big in the City"- July 20, 2012 A summer special and one-hour premiere features Alec and Max and the gang on the weekend when they discover that Alec has a role on a commercial. Excited, the gang rents a room in the Plaza Hotel and visits the stage manager, who is impressed by Alec's talents. To show them what show biz is like, the manager seats the gang to a stage behind the hotel and plays "Dancing Crazy" with dancers. After that, the girls go to a Japanese restaurant and discover they have karoake. Helen and Nini sing "Break Us Apart" and the girls discover that they have lost Millie in Central Park on their way to the restaurant. Meanwhile, Alec gets unprepared and misses out on a lot of rehearsals and realizes Max has been his alternative and the two get into a big fight, which breaks them up. Sydney find that the cause of the fight was Maria, Max's mother, who tries to get Max the role on the commercial. To confront the stubborn manager, Alec, Max, and Nini all sing "Big in the City" and the manager shows the commercial with a new star, who turns out to be Millie. Guest star(s)- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston, Denny Rocks as Maria Cortes, Reegal as the stage manager Song(s) featured- "Dancing Crazy" by Riley Ali and Ryan DeMeerie, "Break Us Apart" by Lyss and Helena Mary Arnellius, "Big in the City" by Riley Ali, Jon Arnellius, Lyss "iFalcon"- July 28, 2012 Millie's birthday is tomorrow and Alec and Max decide to set a webcast to raise enough money to a buy Dolly, It's You Doll for Millie. Alec makes up a cause for the webcast, saying it's for a disease called "Yuck-Too-Moochky Syndrome", and raise about $800 in cash, more than enough for 2 Dolly, It's You Dolls. Then Sydney catches the boys in the act and says, "Why didn't you just ask me for the money?" The next day, the boys meet one of the donators named Callie who hits the children in the shins for the terrible act. Guest Star(s)- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston, Georgette Gregory as Callie Note- Nikki Ann Junes's birthday is next month, making this a pre-birthday episode for her. "Falconet"- August 15, 2012 When Mrs. Sedners shuts down the Internet, all the students depend on the H.E.R.O.S. and the gang to come up with a plan for their connectivity. They create the Falconet, a stage where the kids come up with information about the everyday things students would need, until Lexa tells Mrs. Sedners all about the Falconet. To get back the Internet, Alec sings "Kids of America" to Mrs. Sedners, who changes her mind. Guest star(s)- Penny Gerandi as Principal Sedners, Teena G. as Lexa Vega Song(s) featured- "Kids of America" by Alec Winston (Riley Ali) "South Falcon Decisions"- August 29, 2012 Alec tries to comfort Mrs. Letireenos on last day of school and discovers that he doesn't need to impress her; she will be his teacher from 7-10 and 12th grade. Song(s) featured- "Old Time Rock N Roll" (cameo appearance) by Alec Winston (Riley Ali) Note- Mrs. Letireenos reveals that she is allergic to raspberries, hates rum & raisins, and sees Alec as a role model to his peers and future generations. "Welcome to My Quinceneara,'' '''Now Get the Falcon Outta Here!"- November 14, 2012 Max's cousin's 15 birthday is coming up and Maria tells Max not to tell Alec due to the racism in Max's family and relatives. Max hides it from Alec but he eventually finds out when he comes over to Max's place and sees the quinceneara and calls Max a jerk and a coward and attempts to leave. He's right at the door when Max calls him son of a sea trash, referring to Alec living in North Carolina sea port before he moved. The two fight and then makeup for all their troubles and promise to never keep secrets from each other. Guest Star(s)- Denny Rocks as Maria Cortes, Brendan Atticus Siowatz as Orlando, one of Max's cousins, Darla Meretz as Shenzi, one of Max's cousins and birthday girl Note- This is the season finale. A movie is announced and will premiere on December 28, 2012.